dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
New Ally, New Problem
が ! フリーザの をぶち れ |Rōmaji title = Gokū ga Daisekkin! Furīza no Hōimō o Buchiyabure |Literal title = Goku on Final Approach! Smash through Freeza's Dragnet |Series = DBZ |Number = 62 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = September 19, 1990 |English Airdate = September 29, 2005 |Edited = Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force |Manga = The Ginyu Force *Five Deadly Fighters |Previous = Hidden Power |Next = Guldo's Mind Binds }} が ! フリーザの をぶち れ|Gokū ga Daisekkin! Furīza no Hōimō o Buchiyabure|lit. "Goku on Final Approach! Smash through Freeza's Dragnet"}} is the twenty-seventh episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 19, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 29, 2005. Summary Frieza tells the Ginyu Force their mission: find the Dragon Balls and capture Vegeta. The Ginyu Force check their scouters and track Vegeta, along with two other sources of high energy. Frieza informs them that it is just two weaklings from Earth. Guldo remembers when Vegeta insulted him on one of Frieza's planets. He almost attacked Vegeta, but Frieza had blasted him from behind and stopped him from doing it. Guldo begins to taste revenge, as the Ginyu Force perform a routine warm up and take off to fulfill their mission. Meanwhile, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan race against the clock to unite the Dragon Balls and make Vegeta immortal so he could successfully battle the Ginyu Force. In space, Goku wakes up, brushes his teeth, washes his face and dresses in a fresh uniform. He then waits patiently, as his ship is just ten minutes away from Namek. Back on Namek, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan have reunited the Dragon Balls, but Krillin's last-minute hesitancy allows the Ginyu Force to find them. Gohan is almost petrified in fear upon noticing the squad's power levels, and Krillin berates himself for not listening to Vegeta. In an attempt to separate the Dragon Balls again, Vegeta throws the one in his grasp far away from the group. However, in the time it takes Gohan and Krillin to turn around to follow the ball's path, Burter has already retrieved it. Realizing they don't stand a chance of fleeing, Vegeta orders Krillin to destroy his Dragon Ball. Once again, their attempts to stop the Ginyu Force are foiled as Guldo uses his powers to freeze that moment in time and retrieve the ball. Vegeta, seeing this, realises that the rumors about Guldo are true. Krillin suggests that they run, but the Saiyan prince declares it pointless, and that fighting is their only way out. Vegeta resigns himself to a fight, while Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets which opponent. As they repeatedly reach a tie, Gohan asks Vegeta if they should take the opportunity to escape. In the end, it is Recoome who wins the "reward" of fighting Vegeta, and it is Guldo who will face Gohan and Krillin. Vegeta tells them that they will have to use their heads as a direct assault won't work on him. Vegeta admits that considering the situation, they really could use Goku's help right now. Captain Ginyu takes off with the Dragon Balls in tow, while Guldo, Krillin and Gohan step up to have their fight first. Krillin and Gohan crank up to full power, shocking the Ginyu Force that they were concealing their power. Major Events *The Ginyu Force intercept the trio of Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. *Gohan and Krillin prepare to fight Guldo. Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Vegeta *Frieza *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Hover Pod *Frieza's Spaceship Differences from the manga *The flashback sequence involving Vegeta and Guldo is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Goku finds his new uniform in a picnic-style bag that King Kai apparently sent to him, while in the anime Goku picks this outfit out of a closet full of matching uniforms in his ship's bedroom. Trivia *During Guldo's flashback, Vegeta does not have his tail. This is due to the flashback using the design then being used in the present-day story rather than his original design from the Saiyan saga, which featured a tail and skirt-pads to his armor. *Goku's Turtle School Uniform with the Go (悟) kanji on both the front and back of his outer shirt makes its debut in this episode (though it also debuted in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, which was released theatrically in Japan two months before this episode premiered). In the Funimation dub, Goku implies that Dr. Brief created his new uniform instead of King Kai (which would make sense, since Dr. Brief created Goku's whole spaceship). However, Goku doesn't say this in either the Japanese version or Dragon Ball Z Kai. It becomes his third and final Turtle School uniform with a kanji as his primary outfit. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 62 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 62 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku se aproxima! Os temíveis homens de Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 062 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z